


Personal Heros

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dubious Morality, First Meetings, M/M, Parties, Secret Identity, Superheroes, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Every year the superheros of Domino City have a holiday party to get to know eachother a little bit better, everyone was invited, no matter how new you were to the city, wich is exactly why a certain absence was so noticeable to Yugi, the absence of the one person he wanted to meet the most....





	Personal Heros

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of Yugioh Advent- "Valiant"

Domino City Japan is known for two things:

1\. Being the home to the most high-profile gamers and gaming technology in the world

And 2. Being the home to the most vigilantes in the world

The superhero population was so big, in fact, that they even had an annual holiday party

At first it had just been used as a way to get to know eachother and exchange information, what with how many of them were in the same area and, often, fighting the same villains, it made sense that they would need to have a better sense of who eachother were

Over the years, however, it had grown into more than that

It had become a great way to check in on eachother, to actually form some relationships with other people in the business so that everyone- or atleast mostly everyone- had someone In The Know to talk to and they didn't have to rely solely on civilians who didn't truly understand what they were going through or who they had to speak to only in metaphors

Yugi had only been doing this superhero thing for the last three years, so the annual gathering had already been in place for quite some time, and he had gotten the invitation for it every year without fail

The last two years he had been fairly nervous, but this year he was far more relaxed, and actually, he was quite looking forward to it

There was someone there he wanted to meet

A hero calling himself "Shadow Of The Pharaoh", he went by either "Pharaoh" or "Shadow" for short, allegedly

Apparently he had been doing this for several years already in Egypt but had just moved to Domino recently

Yugi had only had the pleasure of seeing him in action once, and sadly had yet to meet him properly, but he was already a little bit... _smitten_

From what he could tell, Pharaoh was incredible, and the young hero was eager to learn from him, or at the very least introduce himself

There was just one problem....

He didn't see Pharaoh at the party

Everyone came dressed in civis, with the option of wearing a mask if they wished, it was partly a sort of trust gamble- we won't tell your secret identity if you don't tell our's-, partly getting to know eachother better- surprisingly, having eachother's personal information instead of just trying to shine the metaphorical Bat symbol in the air worked alot better to get in touch with people in a pinch- and partly to prevent any true civilians or villains from getting involved, after all, even though the party was invitation only, if anyone saw a gaggle of superheros wandering around together one night, there was bound to be trouble

The masks were allowed only due to the fact that some people were, apparently, especially high profile- either in the superhero world or in the civilian world- and the risk of showing their identity posed more of a threat to their fellow heros than anything else, but only a very small number of people actually took up the offer of wearing a mask, and in honesty, none of them were people Yugi had found he could trust just yet

But that's all beside the point

The point was, there were only three new attendants at the party this year, and none of them were Pharaoh, Yugi had already checked

He wasn't sure what to make of this

Had Pharaoh not decided to come?

Had his invitation gotten lost in the mail?

Had he run into trouble on the way here?

The only way to atleast limit those possibilities was to ask one of the people in charge, who was also, unfortunately, one of the only ones wearing a mask

Seeker, who wore a Plague Doctor mask, was the only person he knew for sure had a hand in actually organizing these things, therefore, he seemed to be the best bet in the quest of finding out what happened to Pharaoh

"Excuse me, Seeker?" he called, successfully drawing the man's attention

"I don't suppose you'd know where Shadow Of The Pharaoh is? Did he decline to come or...?"

"He wasn't invited," the asked man replied, his voice steady and even, and somewhat unimpressed

"What? But... why not? He's been here for eight months, that's-"

"It has nothing to do with how long he's been in Domino, but rather, the fact that his status as a superhero is questionable,"

Was this guy serious...?

"Questionable how?" Yugi asked tensely, already pretty displeased with this conversation

"Vigilantes can be broken up into three main categories- superheros, supervillains, and the ones who border in between, typically referred to as 'anti-heros', this annual gathering is strictly for superheros, if you'll notice, there are no anti-heros around, this is because their allegiances are questionable and we cannot risk the sanctity of our identities amongst those who's loyalties we cannot count on,"

"But what makes you think Pharaoh is an anti-hero? He seems like a superhero to me,"

"His methods are not always sound, he has been known to murder his opponents, this is something that we do not do unless we have absolutely no choice in the matter, but Shadow Of The Pharaoh seems to give very little thought to who he kills and why, this raises the question- is he doing this for the greater good, as superheros do, or for his own personal gain, as anti-heros do?"

"But he isn't the only one who kills enemies on a regular basis, Blue Dragon does too,"

Technically, Yugi knew who Blue Dragon was, they knew eachother personally- actually, Yugi worked for him, but he always came to the party masked so he didn't want to risk outting him without his express permission

"Yes, well.... Blue Dragon's involvement in this party was unavoidable, and he has proven himself with time and effort to be more of a superhero, despite his rising body count,"

"That.... that's so hypocritical, did you even _ask_ Pharaoh what his motives were?"

"I saw no reason to involve myself in som-"

"That's all I needed to know,"

And without another word, Yugi vanished in a puff of smoke

One of the perks of being both a witch and a trained magician, he supposed

 

~+~

 

"Um..... hi, would you like some company?"

Blinking in surprise, Atem glanced over his shoulder, smiling brightly at the sight of another hero walking up behind him

"Company is always welcome," he promised, shifting aside to allow Light Magician a place to sit on the roof next to him as he peered down at the city, waiting for something to happen

"I... wanted to talk to you about something,"

Well that sounded ominous

Putting on his most serious expression, he nodded and turned his attention to the other fully, not sparing any mind to anything or anyone else for the time

"Alright, and to what is this referring?"

"Well I... I'm not sure if you were aware of it or not but .... there's a party going on tonight, fo-"

"For superheros? Yes I actually noticed it," he mused with a slight chuckle, watching the other's face downturn as he moved to sit down on the edge of the roof next to him

"I came here as soon as I learned you hadn't been invited, that was a terrible thing of them to do, it wasn't right, so I left, just because your methods are a little different doesn't mean you aren't still a hero, so...."

He paused, taking his mask off and smiling shyly as he extended his hand

"I'm Yugi, it's nice to meet you, freinds?"

Atem _beamed_ , pushing his mask up to show his face before taking Yugi's hand and giving it a shake

"Atem, the pleasure is truly mine, and yes, freinds sounds..... amazing," he promised, wasting no time in lowering his mask again, just in case someone unsavory was watching

Yugi smiled at him and did the same, scooting a little closer

"Next year you're coming to the party with me, that is... if you want to go, if not we can just stay here an-"

"Yugi, what you did was very admirable-"

"It is?"

"Yes, it's quite valiant to stand up to someone you know for the sake of someone you don't, but I digress, what you did is admirable, but I do not wish to be where I am unwanted, and there is no need for you to skip it on my account, it's good that you go to this thing, you gather very necessary information and make important connections, that's a good thing, don't allow me to spoil it,"

"But the way you were treated-"

"Was freakin' terrible!!"

Atem blinked in surprise at the additional voice, turning to stare over his shoulder at a small gaggle of other superheros who had come to see him

"Hey, I'm Joey, it's nice to meet ya', sorry 'bout what Seeker did to ya',"

"I-It's really fine," Atem promised with a slight laugh, reaching out to shake Joey's extended hand

"It is NOT fine! He just wrote you off without even talking to you about it! That's terrible!" he insisted, giving Atem's hand a rather firm shake as he and the others moved closer

"So you ... all came out here to ...?"

"To get to know ya' 'course, an' be your freind, Yug really had the right idea,"

Atem's smile only widened, his heart practically fluttering, unfortunately, before they could move any further with these introductions, the sound of police sirens aired in the distance and one of the other heros- a tall man wearing a blue dragon-like mask- pulled out some sort of gadget from his tool belt

"Theif King, let's get to work, we'll finish this little party later,"

And just like that, they all began vanishing one by one in the direction of the Theif King

Atem was right behind them, but first, he took Yugi's wrist, properly gaining his attention

"C'mon Atem, we can finish this later,"

"I know I just.... well, I wished to thank you,"

"Huh? Thank me for what?"

"For being my personal hero,"

And then, he gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek and vanished into the shadows, leaving Yugi blushing, his heart fluttering and his mouth opening slightly in amazement

........

"Oh I am SO getting your number if it's the last thing I do!"


End file.
